Beichte (Eine Tokio Hotel Fanfiktion)
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Alexandra ist ein ganz normaler Fan und wagt es eines Tages sich unter die Groupies und Kreischies auf einem Tokio Hotel Konzert zu mischen. Doch was ihr dort widerfahren wird und was das für Folgen auf ihr gesamtes Leben haben wird, klingt fast unglaublich...


130 Dezibel, dachte Alexandra als sie in der Drogerie ihres Vertrauens vor dem Regal mit den Oropax stand und zwei Packungen Energiedrinks in ihren Händen balancierte.  
130 Dezibel. Das war die Lautstärke die ein startender Düsenjäger aufbrachte. Und eben dieser Schallpegel herrschte auch auf Konzerten einer berühmten deutschen Tennie-Band schon Stunden vorher, bevor die Band überhaupt dazu kam auch nur einen Ton zu spielen. Die Fans allein waren so laut... die zu 99% weiblichen Fans... die kreischenden weiblichen Fans. Doch Alexandra zählte sich nicht zu der fanatisch kreischenden, hyperventilierenden und in Ohnmacht fallenden Sorte von Menschen, die alles taten um bei einem solchen Event in der ersten Reihe zu stehen um dort eventuell ein, ach so begehrtes, schweißnasses Handtuch zu fangen, nur um dann von zwei Dutzend anderen Konzertbesucherinnen halb tot getrampelt zu werden, die das selbe Souvenir ergattern wollten.  
Nein, Alexandra bezeichnete sich als stinknormalen, auf den Boden gebliebenen Fan.  
Ja, sie ging zu einem Tokio Hotel Konzert. Und ja, sie würde auch schon zwei Tage vorher anreisen. Aber immerhin waren Ferien und warum bitteschön sollte man seine Chancen nicht nutzen? Sie hatte sowieso nichts bessere zu tun. Außerdem war es ihr erstes Tokio Hotel Konzert und sie dachte sich: Wenn schon, denn schon!  
Das alles ging ihr durch den Kopf, als sie im Gang des Ladens stand und, total in Gedanken versunken, eine junge Mutter mit ihrem Kinderwagen am durchkommen hinderte. Nachdem sie Platz gemacht und eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt hatte, widmete sich Alexandra, die alle nur Alex nannten - wahnsinnig einfallsreich wie sie fand - wieder den Oropax-Preisen und dachte gleichzeitig an ihre arg gebeutelte Geldbörse. Eine Sekunde später hatte sie das Thema abgeschlossen und dachte sich, dass es auch ohne gehen musste. Ihr Trommelfell würden diesen einen Abend schon überstehen... hoffte sie.  
Auf dem Weg zur Kasse fiel ihr noch eine Packung der Marke Einwegzahnbürste in die Hände. Zahnpflege war ihr wichtig, also gab sie ihre letzten Cent dafür aus. Immerhin würde sie die nächsten Nächte vor einem Stadion... kampieren - ein anderes Wort dafür fiel ihr nicht ein - und ein Badezimmer würde sie in dieser Zeit nicht von innen sehen können.  
Die Drinks und Hygieneartikel waren schnell bezahlt und in Alexandras Auto verstaut. Zufrieden schloss sie den Kofferraum ihres Kleinwagens. Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren somit getroffen. Im Geist hakte sie ihre Liste ab, schwang sich auf den Fahrersitz und startete den Motor. Sie tätschelte ihre Bauchtasche, in welcher sich die Eintrittskarte befand, legte "Zimmer 483" in den CD-Player und machte sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg.  
Die einstündige Autofahrt nach Dresden verging, dank lautstarkem Mitgrölen zu "Heilig", "Reden", "totgeliebt" und diversen anderen Songs, relativ schnell. Das ein oder andere Mal wurde sie an Ampelkreuzungen zwar komisch angeguckt, tat dies allerdings mit einem kecken Grinsen ab. Es war ihr komplett egal was andere von ihr dachten.  
Glücklicherweise konnte sie in Dresden angekommen einen gebührenfreien Parkplatz in einer Seitengasse ergattern. Es war zwar nicht die feine englische Art einem, schon etwas älteren, Mitbürger einfach den Parkplatz vor der Nase weg zu schnappen, aber erstens waren sie hier nicht in England und zweitens erforderten besondere Situation ebenso besondere Methoden das zu bekommen was man halt wollte... oder so.  
Immer noch gut gelaunt packte Alexandra ihre Sachen zusammen, schloss ihren Wagen ab und machte sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Konzertarena. Ab und an warf sie einen Blick auf eine kleine ausgedruckte Anfahrtsbeschreibung, immerhin kannte sie sich in Dresden nicht 100%ig aus. Nach kurzem Fußmarsch sah sie die Arena und ein leichtes Bauchkribbeln wurde nun stärker. Als sie den Eingangsbereich gefunden hatte legte sich die anfängliche Euphorie wieder etwas. Eines hätte sie sich ja denken können: sie war nicht die Erste. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie eine Woche eher hier stehen können und es wäre immer noch jemand eher da gewesen als sie. Also reihte sie sich stumm am Ende der Schlange der wartenden weiblichen Fans ein und war erstaunt wie weit vorn sie doch stand. Von den wartenden Teenies, alle bepackt mit Postern und Plakaten, wurde sie eingehend gemustert. Sie wandten sich jedoch alle schnell wieder von ihr ab. Alexandra zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Sie waren im Durchschnitt sowieso alle 4 Jahre jünger als sie und wahrscheinlich mitten in der Pubertät. Sie war nur froh, dass sie sich nicht mit den Mädels unterhalten und ihr Geplapper anhören musste. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie ihr eh nur die Ohren voll gejammert wie geil sie doch die Jungs fanden, wie sehr sie sich in Bill, Tom, Gustav oder Georg verliebt hatten und es kaum erwarten konnten es ihnen endlich persönlich zu sagen. Alexandra hätte vor sich hingestiert, ab und an genickt und ein "Ja, verstehe." eingeworfen.  
Nein danke, auf solche gezwungenen Gespräche konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten. Das hatte ja fast schon etwas groupieähnliches an sich.  
Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, band sich gleichzeitig ihr Sweatshirt von der Hüfte und legte es auf den Betonboden. Alexandra ging in die Knie und setzte sich darauf. In ihrer Bauchtasche wühlte sie nach ihrem MP3-Player und nachdem sie die Ohrstecker in ihre Ohren gestöpselt hatte, lehnte sie sich an eine der Absperrungen um... zu warten. Natürlich würde sie ab jetzt Tokio Hotel in Dauerbeschallung hö nahm aus dem Augenwinkel war, dass sich hinter ihr die Reihen weiter füllten. Sie sah noch einmal auf die Uhr und ihr Blick erhob sich wieder zum Beat von "Übers Ende der Welt". Jetzt hieß es 30 Stunden warten...

"TOKIO HOTEL!", kreischte es nicht weit entfernt.  
Alexandra schreckte hoch. Um sie herum stimmten fast alle in das Gekreische ein. Seit ihrer Ankunft vor 9 Stunden waren an die Hundert Fans hinzugestoßen. Und die brüllten nun alle paar Minuten eine neue Parole über den Platz. Alexandra gähnte und rieb sich die Augen. Etwas was die Mädels vor ihr nie tun würden, aus Angst ihr Makeup würde verwischen. Sie musste kurz eingenickt sein, denn auch ihre Tracklist war beim letzten Lied angekommen. Sie verstaute ihren MP3-Player wieder und sah links neben sich. Ein junges, hübsches Mädchen reckte die Hände in die Lüfte und streckte sich. Sie gähnte ebenfalls und ihr Blick traf den von Alexandra. Das Mädchen lächelte etwas beschämt. Alexandra erwiderte die Geste. Das Mädchen hielt ihr ihre rechte Hand entgegen.  
"Mein Name ist Heidi", sagte sie in gebrochenem Deutsch.  
"Alexandra", sie schüttelte ihre Hand. "Du bist nicht von hier, oder?"  
Heidi schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Finnland."  
"Oh...wow". war das Einzige was Alexandra dazu einfiel.  
"GEBT MIR EIN 'T'!", schrie plötzlich wieder jemand und diesmal konnte es sich Alexandra nicht verkneifen mit dem Rest der Meute zu antworten. Auch Heidi stimmte mit ein. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Phänomen ansteckend.  
"T!"  
"GEBT MIR EIN 'O'!"  
"O!"  
Das Schreien ging weiter und endete in einem "TOKIO HOTEL!"-Geschrei apokalyptischen Ausmaßes. Wenn 200 Fans schon so laut sein konnten, wie laut waren dann 20.000?  
Heidi lachte lauthals los als das Gebrüll wieder leiser wurde. Alexandra war froh, dass sie an ihr nichts auffälliges erkennen konnte. Heidi war ganz normal angezogen und hatte auch keinerlei Transparent bei sich. Oh Wunder, noch ei Fan.  
Während Alexandra dies feststellte, zückten die Girlies vor ihnen in der Reihe plötzlich einen schwarzen Edding und begannen sich mit diversen Sprüchen voll zu schreiben. Die meisten schrieben sich nur die Namen der Bandmitglieder auf Arme oder Dekolleté, doch andere...  
Alexandra schreckte zurück und stolperte etwas weiter in Richtung Heidi, als das Mädchen mit der Aufschrift "Georg, fick mich bis zur Unendlichkeit" Alexandra anbot, ihr auch etwas auf die Haut zu schreiben. Heidi blinzelte ihr ungläubig entgegen. Sie hatte das Ganze natürlich beobachtet. Die beiden grinsten sich daraufhin an und begannen zu kichern. Es war gar nicht so schwierig in einer Warteschlange Menschen zu finden die einem sympathisch waren und mit denen man lachen konnte.  
Die weiteren Stunden vergingen ähnlich. Gegen Mitternacht, und nachdem die wartende Menge alle Tokio Hotel Songs mindestens drei mal Geträllert hatte, machte sich Alexandra für die Nacht bereit. Ein paar der Mädchen taten ihr etwas Leid, da sie außer einer Jacke nichts bei dich hatten und nun entsprechend froren. Alexandra war jedenfalls klug genug gewesen um voraus zu planen. Aus dem alten Kraftwagenverbandkasten ihrer Mutter, hatte sie die alufolieähnliche Thermodecke an sich genommen und in ihre Tasche gepackt. Jetzt entfaltete sie knisternd diese Decke und zog somit einige Blicke auf sich. Nicht wenige blickten neidisch in ihre Richtung, einige nickten anerkennend. Heidi tat Zweiteres. Alexandra deutete ihr etwas näher zu rutschen. Die Decke war schließlich groß genug für zwei. Heidi nahm das Angebot dankend an und deckte sich mit der einen Hälfte zu. Alexandra war überrascht wie gut es sich hier aushalten ließ. Warten war sonst nicht ihre Stärke. Das einzige was noch fehlte war ein warmes Getränk, dann wäre ihr Wohlbefinden noch mehr gestiegen.  
Heidi hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit an ihre Schulter gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Alexandra lächelte. Es war schon seltsam wie sehr Heidi ihr in den letzten Stunden ans Herz gewachsen war. Sie hatten viel geredet und Heidi hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie mit ihrem Vater in Deutschland war. Er war Geschäftsmann und hatte Termine wahrzunehmen, und da traf es sich mehr als gut, dass er in Dresden unterwegs war während Tokio Hotel ein Konzert spielt. Heidi musste also nicht lange betteln und durfte schließlich mit.  
Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln im Gesicht schloss Alexandra ebenfalls die Augen und versuchte ein bisschen zu schlafen, was ihr nicht recht gelingen wollte. Gute zwei Stunden später schlief sie letztendlich doch noch ein.

Sie erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und es kam ihr vor, als wäre nur ein Augenblick vergangen seit sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Etwas tropfte ihr ins Gesicht. Erst leicht und kaum zu spüren, dann immer stärker. Sie riss die Augen auf und fand sich inmitten eines Gewittergusses wieder. Um sie herum versuchten alle hektisch ihre Jacken über ihre Köpfe zu halten und ihre Transparente in Sicherheit zu bringen. Heidi zog sich die Thermodecke über den Kopf während Alexandra wieder einmal stolz war an alles gedacht zu haben und einen Miniregenschirm hervorzauberte. Natürlich war Heidi diejenige die sie mit unter den schützenden Stoff ließ. Das Mädchen hinter Heidi kam ganz aufgelöst zu ihnen gerückt und fragte ob sie ihre Digitalkamera ins trockene Halten konnte. Alexandra empfand Mitleid für das schon völlig durchnässte Mädchen.  
"Wir rücken noch ein Stück zusammen, dann passt du bestimmt auch noch drunter."  
Erleichtert atmete das Mädchen aus.  
"Danke."  
Die Thermodecke schwangen sich die drei auch noch um die Schultern. Egal wie sie jetzt aussehen mochten, nass konnten sie so nicht mehr werden.  
Alexandra sah sich etwas um. Einige der Mädchen sahen schon jetzt ziemlich fertig aus, und es war erst kurz nach 8 Uhr morgens am Tag des Konzertes. Das Ende der Wartenden konnte Alexandra nun nicht mehr erkennen. Sie waren über Nacht stark gewachsen.  
Der Regen verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war, hinterließ allerdings schlecht gelaunte, nasse Menschenscharen. Christina, das Mädchen mit der Kamera, bedankte sich noch einmal und verschwand wieder in der Reihe. Alexandra kramte erneut in ihrer Tasche und holte nun die Einweckzahnbüsten hervor. Heidi nickte anerkennend und bekam schließlich auch eine gereicht.  
Der Rest des Tages verlief relativ ereignislos. Essensvorräte wurden geplündert, Energiedrinks hinter geschüttet, die Mädels weiter vorne in der Reihe zogen ihre "Tattoos" nach und sangen weiterhin diverse Songs.  
Der erste Höhepunkt, und somit auch ein weiterer Lautstärkerekord, war der Soundcheck der kurz nach 15 Uhr die ersten Töne von "Übers Ende der Welt" vor die Konzertarena trug. Die ersten Fans tickten jetzt schon fast aus und schrien sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Alexandra war sich allerdings nicht so sicher ob es wirklich die Jungs waren die da spielten, denn immerhin würde das Konzert erst in 5 Stunden beginnen. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie schon so zeitig auf dem Gelände sein würden.  
Nachdem sich alle wieder eingekriegt hatten, ging es weiter mit einer Runde: "GEBT MIR EIN 'T'!", und so weiter...  
Ein paar Security-Leute traten gegen 17:30 Uhr zu ihnen und ließen die erste Gruppe in die Arena. Ihre Taschen wurden durchsucht, die Tickets kontrolliert und einige Sicherheitshinweise erklärt. Während Heidi und Alexandra aufmerksam zuhörten, waren die anderen Mädchen so hibbelig, dass sie mit glasigen Augen ständig auf der Stelle traten und ihre Hände kneteten. Als der Einlass tatsächlich begann und sie in die tatsächlich MENSCHENLEERE Arena geführt wurden, gab es für fast alle kein Halten mehr. Die "Nicht rennen!"-Hinweise der Security-Männer waren vergessen oder wurden einfach konsequent ignoriert, sollte der ein oder andere es ihnen noch einmal zurufen. Heidi und Alexandra strahlten bis übers beide Gesicht als sie Richtung Bühne schlenderten. Heidi war bereits auf zwei Tokio Hotel Konzerten gewesen, hatte aber noch nie weit vorn gestanden, nicht einmal ansatzweise.  
Die beiden liefen noch immer gemütlich vor sich hin, als rechts und links von ihnen Mädchenhorden vorbei preschten, sich fast gegenseitig zu Fall brachten und wieder wie die Bekloppten anfingen zu kreischen. Alexandra hatte immer angenommen, dass ihr diese Situation nichts ausmachen würde, doch plötzlich fühlte sie sich herausgefordert. Sie griff nach Heidis Hand und verfiel in einen leichten Trab. Allmählich wurde sie immer schneller und spurtete an ca. 20 Mädels vorbei, Heidi hinter sich her schleifend und nun ebenfalls die "Nicht rennen!"-Rufe der Security ignorierend. Was die sagten interessierte jetzt eh keinen mehr.  
Nie im Leben hätte sie gedacht, dass sie so eine gute Sprinterin war und so schnell rennen konnte. Ehe sie sich versah kam sie, schwer atmend, in der ersten Reihe zum stehen, auf der linken Seite des Stegs, nur einen halben Meter von der Bühne entfernt. Sie sah zu Heidi, welche sich an die Absperrung klammerte und nach Luft schnappte. Ihre Augen leuchteten und als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, strahlte sie vor Glück. Neben ihnen füllte sich die Reihe schnell. Alexandra lehnte sich erleichtert gegen die Absperrung, passte allerdings auf, dass sie vor sich noch ein bisschen Platz ließ, da sie wusste, dass bei solchen Konzerten oft ziemlich gedrängelt wurde.  
Da das schlimmste überstanden war, machte Alexandra erst einmal ein paar Bilder von der Bühne, von den Fans und von ihrer neuen Freundin Heidi. Und Heidi machte Fotos von ihr.  
Eine weitere Stunde verging schnell. Die Arena erschien jetzt schon zum Bersten voll, doch es waren noch immer nicht alle Fans in ihr und das Gedränge welches sie befürchtet hatte, trat tatsächlich ein. Man stand Schulter an Schulter und hatte nur wenige Zentimeter Platz zur eigenen Verfügung. Tja, was nahm man nicht alles auf sich...  
Viele Transparente und Banner zogen sich über die Konzertbesucher und Alexandra war froh, dass ihr die Sicht nicht von so einem Ding mit äußerst sinnvollen Aufschriften verdeckt wurde. Doch dazu waren die riesigen Leinwände rechts und links neben der Bühne da. So konnte jeder genau sehen was auf der Bühne abging, auch wenn er ganz hinten stand. Gerade schwenkten die Kameras durch und über die Arena und zeigten die Fans. Alexandra verzog das Gesicht, als ein Mädchen ganz in Neongelb gekleidet auf der Leinwand erschien. Das war wohl eine die um jeden Preis auffallen wollte und sich einen Dreck darum scherte was andere von ihr dachten. Auch Alexandra war es egal was andere von ihr dachten, aber dieses Outfit schaffte höchstens Augenkrebs und keine Bewunderung, denn das war es offensichtlich was dieses Mädchen haben wollte.  
Von umsichtigen Security-Mitarbeitern bekamen die Fans Wasser und Oropacks gereicht. Alexandra war plötzlich froh, dass sie für die teuren Dinger aus der Drogerie nicht in ihre Geldtasche gegriffen hatte.  
Der Lautstärkepegel hatte mittlerweile die neue Höchstgrenze erreicht, jedoch war sich Alexandra sicher, dass er noch höher steigen konnte.  
Als pünktlich 19 Uhr die beiden Mädels der Vorband Luttenberger-Klug ihren ersten Song performten, wurde weiter rechts ein Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe gezogen und von den Security-Männern in "Sicherheit" gebracht. Heidi und Alexandra sahen sich kurz alarmiert an, zuckten dann mit den Schultern und widmeten sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Bühne.  
Alexandra machte aus, nennen wir es Höflichkeit, ein paar Bilder von den Mädels und als diese nach einer guten halben Stunde die Bühne verließen, hatten sie die Menge richtig gut angeheizt.  
Alexandras Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ungewollt. Sie konnte Heidi ansehen, dass es ihr genauso erging. Die Finnin hielt ihre Digicam krampfhaft in den Händen und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
In der Zwischenzeit war es dunkler geworden und ohne die Bühnenbeleuchtung hätte man nur schwer etwas erkennen können.  
Kurz nach 20 Uhr ging die komplette Beleuchtung aus. Leichtes Raunen machte sich breit. Kurz glaubte Alexandra einen Schatten auf der Bühne gesehen zu haben. Dann begann ein Gitarrensolo und sie glaubte die Halle würde explodieren...

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


End file.
